Miss Understanding?
by mytalicious
Summary: Saat itu juga ia berteriak, tepat saat sebuah sepeda motor menabrak dirinya. Dan menyeretnya hingga ke tengah jalan raya. [Oikawa Toru & Female Reader]


Hari ini adalah akhir pekan yang sangat menyenangkan. Seharusnya begitu, namun itu tidak terjadi. [Name]—seorang mahasiswi fakultas kedokteran sedang menunggu seseorang di sebuah halte. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menunggu orang itu di tengah salju yang turun.

"O-Oikawa- _kun_ , k-kau di mana.." lirihnya gusar. Gadis bersurai hitam sebahu itu membuka ponselnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke seberang jalan. Sontak, matanya terbelalak. "O-Oikawa- _kun_!"

[Name] terkaget setengah mati saat kekasihnya yang merupakan atlet _volly_ itu sedang berfoto dengan tiga orang gadis. Gadis yang sama yang selalu menonton kejuaraan SMA Aoba Johsai.

Gadis itu merasa lemas. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris, kemudian membuka ponselnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan singkat.

 **To** : **Oikawa** - _kun_

Oikawa- _kun_ , ingat, 'kan?

Gadis berkacamata itu menyusuri trotoar dengan langkahnya yang teratur. Matanya menatap kosong jalanan. Pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana. Benar-benar tidak karuan.

 _TIN_! _TIN_! _TIN_!

Hingga suara klakson kendaraan menyadarkannya. Gadis itu tersentak, ia menoleh. Saat itu juga ia berteriak, tepat saat sebuah sepeda motor menabrak dirinya. Dan menyeretnya hingga ke tengah jalan raya.

[Name] tidak sadar. Dia hanya tahu kalau sekarang dia sedang berada di rumah sakit. Matanya mengerjap pelan. "Tsk, _i_ - _ittai yo_." ringisnya.

"Biar 'ku bantu." Pria bersurai hijau kecoklatan itu membantunya duduk. Ia memberikan bantal untuknya bersandar. "Mau 'ku panggilkan Dokter?" tanyanya.

"U-Ushi-Ushijima- _kun_!?" [Name] berseru tidak percaya. Matanya yang sehitam obsidian melotot kaget. Wajahnya memerah. Ia beringsut mundur. " _A_ - _Arigatou_ _g_ - _gozaimasu_!" serunya terbata-bata.

" _Don_ ' _t_ _mind_." Ushijima mengelus pipinya lembut—sontak membuat wajah [Name] merona dan memanas—Pria itu tersenyum lembut. "Rahangmu sakit? Lalu, bagaimana tanganmu, masih sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

"B-B-Baik. A-Aku baik—kok!" ringisnya. [Name] menggeser tubuhnya—berniat melepaskan tangan Ushijima darinya—ia terkekeh. "M-Memangnya a-apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyanya gugup.

Ushijima menarik tangannya. Dia tersenyum tipis. "Kau melamun di pinggir jalan, lalu kau diseret sepeda motor." ujarnya pelan, ia menggenggam tangan [Name] dengan erat. "Untung saja saat itu aku lewat, kau membuatku ketakutan." bisiknya dengan lirih.

" _G_ - _Gomen._ A-Aku ti-tidak—"

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau tidak mungkin berniat seperti itu. Lagipula, orang bodoh mana yang mau diseret motor." kekeh Ushijima. Ia mengelus pipi [Name] lagi. "Habiskan makananmu, lalu kita pulang." ujarnya seraya menyentil dahi gadis itu.

" _H_ - _Ha_ 'i!"

...

Oikawa benar-benar panik. Setelah pulang ke rumah dan membaca pesan singkat di ponselnya, dia langsung berlari ke tempat janjian. Perasaan bersalah hinggap di hatinya.

Pria bersurai coklat itu menggerakkan kelereng _almond_ -nya—menyusuri setiap jengkal dari tempat itu. Namun, tetap saja hasilnya nihil. Oikawa Tooru tidak bisa mendapatkan apapun.

Alhasil, pria itu memutuskan untuk mendatangi kediaman [Name]—sang kekasih. Hatinya berharap [Name] baik-baik saja. Hatinya berharap [Name] akan menyambut kedatangannya lagi.

Namun, itu hanyalah harapan.

Oikawa melotot kaget. Di depan matanya—[Name] turun dari sebuah _limousine_ berwarna hitam. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar dan hanya bisa diam saat bibirnya dikecup pelan oleh sang pria.

"[N-Name]..." lirihnya tidak percaya.

Setelah _limousine_ Ushijima pergi—Oikawa langsung bergerak. Ia mencengkram bahu [Name] dan membalik tubuhnya. Mata Oikawa yang dulu sangat cerah telah ditutupi oleh awan cemburu. Semuanya.

Pria itu mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan—

PLAK!

—melayangkannya ke pipi gembil gadis itu.

" _Konoyarou_!" maki Oikawa kesal. Ia menggertakkan giginya. "Aku benar-benar panik. Aku berlari ke tempat janjian kita—mencarimu ke sana-sini dan kembali berlari ke sini. Tapi, kau malah bermesraan dengan laki-laki lain? _Konoyarou_!" bentaknya.

[Name] tersentak kaget. Ia membiarkan air mata meluncur dari kedua irisnya yang sehitam obsidian. Tangan kirinya meraba pipi kanannya yang ditampar oleh Oikawa dengan lembut. "O-Oikawa- _kun_ , k-kenapa...?" lirihnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Matanya menatap kosong. Dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir dan uap yang membasahi kacamatanya. Ia menatap mata _almond_ Oikawa.

"Kau—Kau berani sekali!" Oikawa kaget. Ia berniat mencengkram kerah baju [Name]. Namun, niatnya terkubur kembali saat melihat darah mengucur dari sudut bibir gadis itu. "[N-Name]—"

[Name] menggosok kasar air matanya. Ia mendorong dada Oikawa. "K-Kenapa kau m-menamparku, O-Oika-kawa- _kun_?" tanyanya dengan air mata yang semakin deras.

Oikawa tersentak. Tatapan kosong [Name] berhasil membuatnya luluh. Namun, egonya kembali mengambil alih. "Aku bosan [Name]. Kau membuatku repot. Aku ingin ini berakhir." ujarnya tegas.

Ia berbalik dan berlalu—meninggalkan rumah mantan kekasihnya itu.

—meninggalkan [Name] sendirian.

[Name] terdiam. Gadis itu mencengkram keset kaki yang menjadi alasnya dengan sekuat tenaga—sambil mencoba untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Ia yang sedang berjongkok di balik pintu rumahnya itu terus menangis dan semakin mengeras. [Name] benar-benar tidak peduli jika orang lain mendengarnya.

Hatinya yang remuk redam membuatnya benar-benar tersiksa. Ia mencengkram dadanya—kemudian memukul-mukulnya dengan cukup kuat. "K-Kenapa—hiks!"

[Name] terus menangis, hingga matanya lelah dan menyayu, namun rasa sakit di hatinya belum hilang juga. Karena itu, ia terus menangis hingga jatuh tertidur.

"O-Oi-kawa- _kun_...hiks—"

Oikawa berjalan dengan langkah besar. Ia terus menggerutu di setiap langkahnya. Kadang-kadang ia memaki [Name]. Kadang-kadang juga dia menyalahkan Ushijima yang mempengaruhi _mantan_ kekasihnya itu.

Ia benar-benar frustasi.

"ARGH! [Name]—Ushijima! Kalian benar-be—!" Mata _almond_ Oikawa terpaku pada _limousine_ milik Ushijima yang terpakir di halaman sebuah super market. Pria itu terdiam, ia menimbang-nimbang.

 _Haruskah aku masuk dan bertanya pada Ushijima_?

Pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di dalam batin seorang Oikawa Tooru. "Aish! Sudahlah. [Name] juga sudah tidak penting lagi." gerutunya. Namun, langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia kembali menatap supermarket tersebut. "Jangan-jangan dia sedang membeli sesuatu untuk [Name]!? Tidak boleh 'ku biarkan!" Ia langsung berlari memasuki supermarket.

 _Ne_ , _Tooru_ , _bukankah_ [Name] _itu tidak penting_?

— _sindir reader_ ( **s** ).

Oikawa menatap Ushijima dengan tidak yakin. Pria lulusan SMA Aoba Johsai itu hanya terdiam saat menatap sang rival yang sedang kebingungan. Ya, Ushijima sedang bingung untuk memilih sebuah _deodorant_.

Oikawa mendesah berat. Ia menghampiri Ushijima dan langsung menepuk bahu pria hijau tersebut. "Aku sarankan yang hitam saja. Itu lebih _manly_." ujarnya santai.

Ushijam mengangguk pelan. " _Thanks_ , Oikawa." Ia memasukkan _deodorant_ saran dari Oikawa ke keranjang, kemudian kembali berjalan dengan sang setter di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau di sini? Kau tidak menjenguk [Name]?" tanyanya, namun matanya terfokus pada bagian sikat gigi.

Oikawa meringis. Ia mengambil sikat gigi berwarna hijau. "Dia kecelakaan,'kan? Aku sudah ke rumahnya tadi, namun sepertinya ada yang sudah mendahuluiku." ringisnya, ia menyerahkan sikat gigi itu kepada Ushijima.

Ushijima mengangguk pelan. Ia mengambil sikat gigi tersebut dan kembali berkeliling. "Jangan salah paham. Aku memang menciumnya beberapa kali." ujarnya santai.

Oikawa melotot, shock, kaget dan tidak terima. _Beberapa kali katanya_? _Konoyarou_! gerutunya dalam hati.

Senior dari Kageyama Tobio itu menarik senyum malaikatnya—sambil menahan emosinya yang meletup-letup hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Aku kasihan dengan [Name], dia menunggu kekasihnya selama tiga jam. Padahal kekasihnya sedang _hang_ _out_ dengan gadis-gadis lain." sindir halus dari Ushijima. Ia menyeringai setan ke arah Oikawa. Tangannya mencengkram bahu sang setter dengan keras. "Lalu, gara-gara pria itu, dia harus di seret motor. Rahang kirinya tergeser dan tangan kanannya mengalami _fraktura_." jelasnya dengan senyum setan.

"R-Rahang k-kirinya tergeser..." Oikawa terdiam seribu bahasa. Ingatannya melayang ke peristiwa beberapa saat yang lalu. Peristiwa saat ia menampar mantan kekasihnya itu. "R-Rahang kiri i-itu s-sama d-dengan pi-pi k-kiri,'kan?" lirihnya tanpa sadar.

"Tentu saja sama." Ushijima menjawab dengan datar. Ia kembali mencengkram bahu Oikawa. Matanya menatap tajam pria _charming_ tersebut. "Jangan bilang, kalau kau menamparnya!?" Ia menaikkan nadanya.

"A-Ano..." Oikawa terdiam. Ia mencengkram dadanya sekuat tenaga. "Pantas saja. Pantas saja, aku merasa janggal." lirihnya merasa bersalah.

Ushijima melepaskan cengkramannya. Ia mendengus kasar. "Lebih baik kau kembali dan bujuk dia. Sebelum aku, merebutnya darimu, O-i-ka-wa!" ejeknya, kemudian meninju pelan bahu pria itu.

Oikawa terdiam—ia mengepalkan tangannya. Biji _almond_ itu menatap tajam mata Ushijima. "Aku akan mendapatkannya, lagi. Camkan itu!" geramnya. Kemudian ia berlari dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan menuju kediaman [Name]— _The_ **Ex** - _Girl_.

Oikawa hanya bisa terdiam saat telah sampai di depan rumah sang mantan. Ia melangkah pelan, tangannya bergetar saat bergerak untuk mengetuk pintu kayu bercat pastel tersebut. Namun, niatnya urung, dia memilih untuk langsung memutar kenop pintunya.

 _CKLEK_!

Pintunya terbuka. Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal—menahan sang pintu untuk dibuka. Oikawa mengernyit heran, ia memasukkan kepalanya lewat sela-sela pintu, kemudian melirik lewat ekor matanya. Ia hampir berteriak kaget saat melihat [Name] sedang terbaring di sana.

"[N-Name]..." Oikawa menggeser pintunya. Ia memasukkan tubuhnya dan langsung mendekati gadis itu. Tangannya membelai surai hitamnya yang menutupi wajah [Name]. Ia mengecup bibir mantan kekasihnya yang berlumuran darah itu dengan lembut. " _I_ ' _m so sorry_ , [Name]. _Sorry_..." lirihnya menyesal.

Pria berparas tampan itu mengambil kacamata [Name] yang tergeletak di samping gadis itu, kemudian meletakkannya di atas lemari sepatu. Setelah meregangkan tubuhnya, sang _setter_ menyelipkan tangannya di bawah tubuh [Name] dan di bawah lututnya. Kemudian mengangkatnya.

Ia menggendong [Name] dengan _bridal style_. Pria itu meletakkannya di sofa, kemudian mengubah posisi kepala sang gadis menjadi di atas pahanya. "[Name]— _S_ - _Sorry_..." lirihnya, sambil menitikkan air mata.

 _3 Hour_ **s** _Later_ —[Name] terbangun dengan kepala berdenyut. Ia menyipitkan matanya ketika cahaya matahari menyambutnya. Gadis itu bisa melihat wajahnya sendiri lewat pantulan kaca televisi. " _Kami_ - _sama_... Mataku—Uhh!" keluhnya sambil menekan-nekan daging matanya yang membengkak karena menangis semalam. Kemudian ia terdiam, matanya menatap bayangan plester yang menutupi sudut bibirnya. "Kurasa, semalam aku tidak sempat mengurus ini." lirihnya.

"Aku yang melakukannya." Oikawa keluar dari dapur. Pria itu tersenyum lebar—sangat riang, seakan tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya. "Aku senang, kau baik—"

"K-Kenapa kau m-masih mau merawatku?"

"Ehh?"

"Bu-Bukankan aku merepotkan?" Ia menatap mata Oikawa dengan berkaca-kaca. Hatinya yang lembut kembali merasa nyeri mengingat kata-kaa yang diluncurkan oleh sang setter tadi malam. "A-Aku hanya merepotkanmu,'kan? H-Harusnya k-kau tidak m-melakukan i-ini—!"

"DIAM!"

"O-Oika—"

"Aku bilang DIAM!" Oikawa berteriak keras. Ia memeluk tubuh gadis mungil gadis itu. Ia menatap mata hitamnya dengan tajam. "Jika kau bicara lagi, akan 'ku cium kau!" serunya.

"T-Tapi— _mph_!"

Oikawa menyerangnya—melumat daging lembut yang gemuk itu dengan gemas. Ia mengabsen setiap jengkal dari gua hangat itu dan mengajak daging tanpa tulang itu bergulat.

"Mhnn—L-Lepas!"

Oikawa melepaskannya membuat seutas tali yang menghubungkan mulut mereka putus seketika. "Aku tarik semuanya—kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Kau tidak pernah menyusahkanku sama sekali, [Name]." lirihnya. Ia mengecup kening [Name] dan memeluknya erat.

"O-Oi-kawa- _kun_... _D_ - _Demo_ —" [Name] terdiam saat sepasang biji _almond_ itu menatap dalam bau obsidiannya. Ia tersenyum manis. "I-Itu bukan masalah besar. A-Aku mengerti, Oikawa- _kun_ pa-pasti sedang le-lah saat itu." ringisnya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

" _B_ - _Baka_!"

"Ehh?"

"Harusnya kau tidak—Aish! Sudahlah!" Oikawa mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia memajukan wajahnya dan kembali memagut bibir manis gadis itu. "Kau manis. Perona bibir apa yang kau pakai?" tanyanya sambil mengecupi wajah gadis itu.

[Name] menggeleng gugup. "T-Tidak ada. B-Bibirku gatal k-kalau me-makai pe-pe—"

"Baguslah. Aku suka." Oikawa menyunggingkan _eye smile_.

[Name] terdiam. Dia akan pingsan sekarang/

"G-Gomennasai, [Name]." Ia mengecup pucuk kepala gadis itu dengan penuh cinta. Kemudian beralih ke telinga [Name] yang sudah memerah sempurna. " _Aishiteru yo_ , [Name]." bisiknya lembut.

" _A_ - _A_ - _A_ - _Aishite_ - _teru m_ - _mo_! O-Oikawa- _kun_!" serunya gugup.

 **TAMAT**

What the hell is that!? **/**

 **Fanfic absurd** telah tercipta dari jari-jari kurus ini.Ya Tuhan dan para reader **(s)** sekalian ^.^ **please forgive my fault** :'

 **Anyway** , **thanks for readin** '

 **Jaa na** , **with my pleasure** , Myta.


End file.
